


Alternate Universe Where Robb Stark Listens To His Mother For Once

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Theon Isn't A Fuck-Up, Atranta, Battle of the Green Fork, Bear Island, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Greywater Watch, Harrenhal, Last Hearth, Maidenpool, Pinkmaiden, Raventree Hall, Riverrrun, Sack of Winterfell, Seagard, Stone Hedge, The King in The North, The North remembers, War of the Five Kings, Wayfarer's Nest, Whispering Wood, White Harbor, Willow Wood, Winterfell, deepwood motte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonroadkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonroadkill/gifts).



Robb Stark wins. The end.


End file.
